Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen
by AmYzA
Summary: D/G eventually, TeenWitch Magazine is holding a beauty pageant, and some girls, including Ginny entered
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its original characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishers and Warner Bros.   
  
Explanation: TeenWitch magazine had conducted a competition, known as Miss TeenWitch of the Year, where the winner, that is, Miss TeenWitch, will win a 100 000 Galleons, designer robes, a Firebolt for Females, a year's supply of makeup from various labels, and of course, a whole year's subscription to TeenWitch. Participants will be judged from looks, intelligence, and luck, as boys who read TeenWizard, will vote for the girls, and a panel of judges (comprised of the editors and writers of TeenWitch).  
  
Summary: Ginny and a couple of other beautiful girls in Hogwarts are entering Miss TeenWitch Competition, and that's how the story goes, will eventually become D/G. Set in the summer when Harry Potter and the gang will be seventh year after summer finishes.  
  
Chapter 1  
Ginny was psyched, today was the day that will determine if she's going to enter the finals for Miss TeenWitch or not. Her brothers, all of whom read TeenWizard, had voted for her using different names, (no members of the family must vote for the girl), and the boys that she knew from Hogwarts had voted for her too, but Ginny still felt a little bit nervous, there are a lot of young witches in Britain, and only two will be able to join the Miss TeenWitch Competition, as other participants will be taken from other countries, though the TeenWitch Branch in Britain is going to be the host of the event.  
  
"Ginny! Owl post for you!" shouted Ron, from downstairs. Ginny went downstairs, and retrieved the parchment from the owl, the seal of TeenWitch magazine securing it. Ginny opened the seal and started to read.  
  
"Dear Miss Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to join the finals of Miss TeenWitch Competition that will take place at the Cesar Grandhall of the Leaky Cauldron. You have also been chosen to be the covergirl of our next month's issue, our reporter, Mandy Skeeter will come and fetch you by using Floo Powder,"   
  
"You are lucky, Gin!" shouted Hermione Granger, who stayed over the Weasley's for the summer, since her parents are honeymooning. Hermione entered the competition too, but she's not accepted for the finals, but she did get Top Ten of Britain.   
*********  
Malfoy Manor, before Ginny received her letter from TeenWitch.  
Draco Malfoy took the monthly issue of TeenWizard and started flipping. He look through the magazine until he saw a picture of a beautiful redhead, winking at him.  
  
"Vote Virginia O. Weasley for Miss TeenWitch of the Year, the lucky voter may win a date with this beautiful gem," the sentence said at the bottom of the picture. "The votes will be counted until midnight of 25/ 02, every vote counts!"  
  
"Weasley huh? She's cute enough, and beautiful," Draco thought, he picked his quill, took a fresh piece of parchment, and signed in his vote. Draco gazed back at the picture, and nearly drowned himself in the chocolate brown of Ginny's eyes.  
**************  
The editors and writers of TeenWitch Magazine, who counted the votes, namely, Mandy Skeeter and Corry Ash, took the votes seriously, that even the last minute votes is accepted. Draco's vote came to them at two minutes before midnight.  
  
"Holy Merlin! Corry, look at this, the young Weasley girl got a vote from Draco Malfoy!" shouted the Mandy Skeeter.   
  
"Are you sure, Mandy?" asked Corry, and took the piece of parchment. "Oh my! The two families are rivals, and pure blooded,"  
  
"I wonder if he is her boyfriend," Mandy wondered. "But she put at her form, 'single, and will accept any cute eligible guys for a date,' but this boy is hot,"  
  
"Define hot," Corry replied.  
  
"Silver blond hair, stormy grey eyes, muscled body, incredible height, you name it, this guy is sort of like a Greek god! These two suit each other, now that I think of it," Mandy answered.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Corry asked, a mischevious glint in her eyes. Mandy nodded.  
*********  
Back to the present...  
Ginny nervously waited in front of the fireplace for Mandy Skeeter, who will take her to TeenWitch.   
A popping sound can be heard, and a beautiful woman appeared..  
  
"Hello, you must be Virginia Weasley, I'm Mandy Skeeter, reporter for TeenWitch," Mandy introduced herself.  
  
"Hi," Ginny answered.   
  
"I suppose your parents are in? I need their permission first, since you are only 16," Mandy explained, and Ginny nodded.  
  
"You must be Mandy Skeeter, I'm Molly Weasley," Mrs. Weasley introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, I do hope you don't mind me taking Virginia for the cover shot," Mandy answered.  
  
"Oh no, I'm absolutely delighted that your magazine had chosen Ginny as the covergirl for the month, just make sure she comes back at 7.00, an hour before dinner," Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"Incendio!" Mandy murmured, and a flame burst at the fireplace. "Well, Mrs. Weasley, I'll bring Ginny over after the interview,"  
  
"Virginia, the interview will be done at the TeenWitch office," Mandy briefly mentioned before adding Floo Powder to the flames.  
  
Green flames burst from the fireplace after Mandy added the Floo Powder, and Ginny stepped onto the fire, and murmured, "TeenWitch office,"  
  
Mandy put out the fire after Ginny disappeared and Disapparated.   
**********  
TeenWitch office...  
Interview and photo shoot room...  
  
"There you are, Virginia," said Mandy when Ginny finally appeared out from the fireplace.   
  
2 photographers and some witches entered the room, one of them magically changed Ginny's dress into a green blouse, with silver buttons, and a green skirt with some silver streak.  
  
"I think it suits you, don't you think?" the witch asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, the green complemented her red hair, and the fabric is absolutely marvellous. The only problem, it's Slytherin colours, green and silver.  
  
In only a few seconds, the other witch conjured up a beauty spell and after that, another one, who eyes Ginny's hair with interest, conjured a natural hairdo.   
  
The men who was going to take her photograph, two of them, actually, one for TeenWitch and the other for TeenWizard, gaped at her after the whole thing finishes. She look like a goddess.  
  
Mandy thanked the witches and asked Ginny, "So, shall we start the interview now?"   
****  
A/N: This is all for now, if you like it, tell me, and I'll continue it, if you don't, its back to the drawing board for me, coz I kind of like this idea a lot. God! I should be working on Hogwarts: A New Generation Part One, New Girl, Diana Malfoy's First Love and Ice Queen!!!! Uhuh, back to work now.... 


	2. Interview continues

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its original characters belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Bros. The plot and some characters, which aren't originally from Harry Potter belongs to me.  
  
Summary: TeenWitch had conducted a Miss TeenWitch competition, Ginny had been accepted to join. Will be D/G eventually.  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
Chapter 2  
Ginny answered, "Sure,"  
  
Mandy waited until the photographers took some shots of Ginny, and after the photographers left, she started the interview.  
  
Ginny was surprised that Mandy didn't have a Quick-Quotes Quill with her, but instead, the normal quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
"I don't really like the Quick-Quotes Quill, unlike my sister, Rita," Mandy answered.   
  
"All right, Virginia, tell me something about yourself," Mandy started.  
  
"Not much really, I'm a sixteen year old girl, who goes to Hogwarts, but then, you know that already," Ginny answered, chuckling. "Sorry if I sound sarcastic though, didn't mean too,"  
  
"Okay, and besides, that's not the question," Mandy said, "Now, this is the question, what made you want to enter the Miss TeenWitch Competition?"  
  
Ginny pursed up her lips, and after a few minutes, answered, "Hmm, there's a lot of answers to that question. But, the main point, I want to meet new people, since there's going to be only two participants from Britain, and that meant, only one person I know from Hogwarts,"  
  
"Does the prize money somehow convinced you to enter?"   
  
"I'd be a saint if I said no, so, yeah, somehow, and the Firebolt for Females. I'm one of the chasers in Gryffindor, that is my house in Hogwarts, Quidditch team, and having a Firebolt will help me with it too,"  
  
"You like Quidditch?" Mandy asked, somehow a bit aghast that a girl loves Quidditch.  
  
"Well, if you have 6 brothers, one, a former seeker, two, former beaters, and another, a keeper, and the other two, Quidditch supporters, and a dad who also loves Quidditch, it's no wonder how I love Quidditch so much," Ginny answered.  
  
"Recently, your dad had been made the Minister of Magic, and he had made a good job in sorting out Wizard-Muggle relation,"   
  
"Dad has been trying to do so for years. There's been a lot of misunderstanding and fear of Muggles towards us, especially after the fall of Voldemort,"  
  
Mandy flinched, she was surprised that Ginny is not afraid to say You-Know-Who's name. "You aren't afraid to say his name out loud,"  
  
"Well, I was told by Professor Albus Dumbledore that the fear of a name, makes the fear of the person itself," Ginny noted.  
  
"In your form, you told us, 'Single and will accept a date with cute, eligible guys,' are you really single?" Mandy asked, not really believing that Ginny is still single.  
  
"Oh yes, I haven't really attached myself to a guy yet, and the freedom made it easy for me for this thing, and after all, the lucky voter will win himself a date with me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but what if the lucky voter is your worst enemy?"   
  
"Enemy, as in, my enemy or my family's enemy?"  
  
"Both,"   
  
"I don't consider Draco Malfoy my enemy, though he picks on me a lot of times, he's only an annoying git, but the Malfoys had been a pain in our ass, and we them,"  
  
"All right,"  
  
"Miss Skeeter, can you please not put the sentence I've said in the article?" Mandy nodded, but added, "Can you call me Mandy?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Give me three people that you think are the cutest wizards in Britain,"   
  
"Hmm, that's tough, there are lots of young wizards out there, but I'll tell you this. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and the late Cedric Diggory,"  
  
"That means, there's only two that you think is cute, hmm?" Mandy asked.   
  
"Hmm, my friends had been pestering me about my own brother, Ronald Weasley, they told me that Ron's kinda cute, but he's just a brother to me,"  
  
"What do you feel about dating Harry Potter, he is, after all, The Boy Who Lived,"   
  
"Three years ago, I'd love to date him, I'd be psyched and happy at the same time, but nowadays, Harry is just like a brother to me, nothing more, nothing less,"  
  
"If you were given a chance in the world, the one thing that you've done, and wish to undo, what is it?"  
  
"Well, one thing that I wished to undo, is the fact that I couldn't do anything for us in the Order, I wished that I had taken part in the war with Voldemort, even though, I'm only fourteen that time,"  
********  
At the same time while Ginny had her interview...  
  
Harry Potter was bored, he is still stuck at Privet Drive. He had finished all his homeworks, and even finished the six foot long essay that Professor Snape had asked him to do. The Dursleys didn't bother him anymore, probably because Dudley had lost a couple of weight the other day, and aunt Petunia was so happy that she cooked a large meal for Dudley, making him gain back all the weight he lost, and none of them are at home at the moment.  
  
He looked out from his window, and saw Mrs. Arabella Figg walking in her house. Harry had turned seventeen last night, and had received four birthday cakes, one from Hermione, one from the Weasleys, one from Hagrid and the other from Sirius. He thought about the fun he'll have with Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Dear Mrs. Figg, I'm bored in my room, and aunt Petunia didn't give me anything to eat, can I go to your house?" Harry thought of writing, naah, it sound stupid, he thought back.  
  
Instead of writing it all out, he dashed out from his room, and went to Mrs. Figg's house. The Dursleys are all out, and they won't bother where Harry had gone to.  
**********  
Mrs. Figg just came home from Diagon Alley, taking some new magazines for young Harry to read if he decide to come.   
  
"There you are, Harry, been waiting for you," Mrs. Figg called out, when Harry came to her house.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Figg, I'm bored over there," Harry greeted. "Came asking if you could call up the Knight Bus for me to go to the Weasleys,"  
  
"It's daytime, Harry, there are Muggles around us, maybe tonight, I could call up the Knight Bus for you, in the meantime, why don't you pack your things and have a read of one of these, I took them for you," Mrs. Figg said, and handed some TeenWizard magazines and the Daily Prophet to Harry.   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Figg, can I stay with you for a while?" Harry asked. Mrs. Figg gave Harry a smile but shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to the Ministry afterwards, so, I can't keep you company either, go and read through all these, maybe it could ease up your boredness,"  
  
Harry nodded, and left Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
'Hmm, a lot of things had been happening since I'm gone from the wizarding world,' Harry thought, opening the Daily Prophet when he reached his bedroom.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy Killed During Attack," a title read. 'Malfoy's father,' Harry thought. He started to read the article.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was found killed during the attack on the supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named, the Ministry had decided to seize the Malfoy's family fortune, but stopped when Albus Dumbledore told the ministry that young Draco Malfoy, was helping Severus Snape, our spy on the Dark Side in helping to beat You-Know-Who,"  
  
"Malfoy helped Snape and Dumbledore? This is fantastic, he's not that bad as he seemed," Harry said to himself. He turned a page and saw another title, "Arthur Weasley, the Newest Minister of Magic,"  
  
Getting bored of reading serious news, Harry turned onto TeenWizard, the source of entertainment for young wizards.  
*********  
At Ginny's interview...  
Its time for another costume change for Ginny, a witch who conjured the clothes on her changed it to a black cropped top and denim blue jeans.   
  
"Okay, Virginia, let's get on to the last question," Mandy said.  
  
"Uhuh, it's nearly 6.45, which means, 15 minutes until I go home,"  
  
"Want to go and grab a drink at the Leaky Cauldron for a while?"  
  
"But I'm wearing Muggle clothing!"   
  
"No sweat," said Mandy, and the witch who conjured it up, brought a robe, so Ginny can cover the Muggle clothes. "And by the way, you could keep all the clothes that you had worn,"  
  
The Leaky Cauldron is just a few minutes of walk from TeenWitch office. They passed everyone who went about the Diagon Alley. Some boys actually glanced a few times at her, making sure that they saw Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Is that Virginia Weasley?" Some of them whispered. And a couple of them whispered, "If I know she's this hot, I'd vote for her,"  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was sufficiently full, but Mandy had gotten a table for both of them.   
  
"I noticed a lot of boys are staring at you, Virginia, you are beautiful," Mandy noted.   
  
"Thank you, Mandy," Ginny thanked. Ginny was a little bit nervous that boys are staring at her, well, this happened in Hogwarts, but in Hogwarts, only Hogwarts boys stared at her, but this is different.  
  
"Well, Ginny, it's 6.50, it's time for you to go home," Mandy isaid, and they went off to the fireplace. Mandy added some Floo Powder to the flames, and Ginny stepped in.  
  
"The Burrow," she said, and disappeared. Mandy put out the fire, and disapparated.  
**********  
Malfoy Manor  
Draco had ordered another issue of TeenWizard, just to get another picture of Ginny, he had cut it out and placed it at his nightstand.  
  
"Too bad, I can't really show my affections towards you," Draco said to the picture of Ginny, who had her eyes closed.  
  
"Maybe I could, secretly," Draco thought. "Or I could use the help of Professor Snape, maybe he could give me detention with Ginny,"  
******  
  
A/n: Even if I put a bit of Harry, it doesn't mean that this fic will be H/G. I'm not going to make it H/G. No offence to H/G shippers, I'm also a bit of H/G shipper myself, but I'm more interested on D/G. 


	3. The Finals Part One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its original characters belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Bros. The plot and some characters, which aren't originally from Harry Potter belongs to me.  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
Evil*fairy, kawaiicherry, mw, Little Pixie, HarryPotterObsessed, rita d., Manticore Queen, DobbyWinky, Marissa, me4draco06, marge, Slytherins R Sexy, NicoleTheNiveter, Kacella, Marissa, LiSa, Sandie_mandie7, Bunny, cthottie482, icedragon, Wyltk, Maria (), Marie McKinnon, Starlight Nemesis, MiZ PuNk, Gryffindor Galloper, Lavender James, Killy E. Black, blinkinpark182, Ms. Ryae Sinic, Caitlin Hoffman, Cactuskitty, Angle of Shadows, FROM A-Z, SAngel, fallen pheniox, Gryffindor Galloper, Ginny, and fro malfoy   
  
A/n: Regarding the Japanese language - Konnichiwa means Good Afternoon/good evening, while Konbanwa means good night. San - is added after a name to show respect.  
Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
Chapter 3  
(A/n: TeenWitch only have branches in Africa, America, Asia and Australia)  
The finals of Miss TeenWitch Competition is coming. Ginny had found out the girl who's going with her, its actually Lavender Brown. Ginny looked out from her bedroom window, tomorrow, she'll meet the other 8 girls that she'll be competing with. 2 girls, ie. Ginny and Lavender, was taken from TeenWitch Europe and the UK, 2 others were taken from TeenWitch Africa, 2 was from TeenWitch America, 2 from TeenWitch Asia and 2 from TeenWitch Australia and New Zealand.   
  
The participants will stay at the Leaky Cauldron, and have trips all over the country, and get to know each other.   
  
********  
The next day...  
The Weasleys and the Browns arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where they met the other girls.  
The contigent from TeenWitch Asia just arrived before the two families.  
  
"Okay, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Virginia will be safe and sound with us today, don't worry," Mandy Skeeter assured, she said the same thing to Mr and Mrs. Brown.  
  
"Hello, I'm Fujima Miaka, pardon me, Miaka Fujima," a girl with short brown hair and deep green eyes introduced herself. "I'm from Asia,"  
  
"You must be a participant from TeenWitch Asia, I'm Virginia Weasley and this is Lavender Brown," Ginny introduced herself.  
  
"Hello Virginia, and Lavender. I'm Utada Haruko, I mean, Haruko Utada, I'm with Miaka," another girl with dark hair and dark eyes introduced herself.  
  
By the end of the day, Ginny made friends with Diana Smith, and Roxanne Wilson from TeenWitch America, Kelly Akapo and Sarah Favill from TeenWitch Africa, and Zoe Smith and Georgina Spears from TeenWitch Australia and New Zealand.  
  
"Okay, girls, we are going to spend three weeks exploring Britain, and then, before the finals, you are going to spend the day with your lucky dates, the lucky boy who voted you to be here," said Alyssa Rockenham, Mandy Skeeter's partner.  
  
"I wonder who my date will be," Ginny thought.  
  
They talked with each other, since there are only 10 of them, and at 9 p.m., Mandy Skeeter joined the group, just to tell them to go to sleep.  
  
"Here's the key to your room, you'll be sharing a room with a person from another country," Mandy said. "Oh well, only one word for you all, enjoy, and good night,"   
  
Mandy gave a key to Ginny, it's chain showed the room number, 102.  
  
"You are in the same room as I am, Virginia," said Miaka Fujima.  
  
Lavender got a room with Roxanne Wilson, and she weren't that happy about it.   
************  
Room 102  
"I love Britain, but I missed Japan terribly," Miaka said to herself.   
  
"Japan must be a really great place, isn't it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Miaka nodded. "Oh well, Virginia, your name is long, what should I call you?"  
  
"Call me Ginny or Gin if you like," Ginny answered. "Do you mind me calling you Miaka?"  
  
"No matter, Miaka is after all, my name," she replied.  
*****  
Ginny spent more time with Miaka than Lavender, who's now always hanging out with Georgina Spears. The girls went everywhere, from the stones of Stonehenge to the spring waters in Bath. Alyssa and Mandy even took a chance and let the girls explore the Muggle World. No one could guess that they are witches.  
  
The fourth week finally came, the finals...  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Miss TeenWitch Finals!" announced Gary King, a TeenWizard writer.   
  
"Assisting me here is... Corry Ash!"  
  
"Hi Gary," Corry greeted.  
  
"And a good evening to you, Corry,"  
  
"I can't believe it's the Finals already,"   
  
"Me too, Corry, me too,"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, the TeenWitch finalist from all over the world will compete for the Miss TeenWitch of the Year title," Corry announced.  
  
"I will ask the finalists some questions given by the judges while Corry's going backstage to talk to the finalists," Gary continued.  
  
Corry left Gary on stage, while Gary sat at the couch provided on stage.  
  
"Without further ado, let's start. Presenting the first finalist from TeenWitch Asia, Miss Miaka Fujima!"   
  
Miaka entered the stage, and waved at the Japanese who's watching. She's wearing her traditional costume, the kimono.  
  
"Miaka Fujima, the first finalist from TeenWitch Asia, fluent in three languages, Japanese, Chinese and thankfully, English," the automated MC said.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Fujima," Gary greeted.  
  
"and Konnichiwa to you, Gary-san," Miaka greeted back. "And please call me Miaka,"  
  
"Are you enjoying your stay in Britain?" asked Gary.  
  
"Oh yes, the three weeks that I spent here will be a refreshing memory to me, the scenery at Bath are so magnificent, truly magnificent,"  
  
"Thank you for your time, Miss Fujima, I mean, Miaka," said Gary after Miaka answered another question.  
  
"Next, we have the first finalist from Europe and the UK, Miss Virginia Weasley," annouced Gary.  
  
Ginny came in, wearing a silver dress and her straight hair had been curled, so that it falls as ringlets down her back.  
  
"Miss Weasley is one of the top students in Hogwarts, a lover of Quidditch, she supports Puddlemere United, and the Irish Quidditch team,"  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley," Gary greeted.  
  
"Hello to you too, Gary,"  
  
"I'm a bit nervous talking to the Minister's only daughter," Gary admitted.  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about, just pretend that I'm not Arthur Weasley's daughter for now," Ginny answered and smiled.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I understand that you love quidditch a lot,"   
  
"I do, I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor team, which had never lost a match after Harry Potter became the Seeker," Ginny replied.  
  
"You sound as if you are very close to the Boy Who Lived," Gary noted.  
  
"Well, Harry's my brother's best friend, he's always around at my house, and he's like a 7th brother," Ginny answered.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley, and I assure you that the boys must be very delighted that Harry Potter is just like a brother to you," Gary teased.  
  
Ginny laughed softly and answered, "Thank you to you too,"  
*****  
At the audience...  
The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione's watching the pageant at the Top Box along with other people, including Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ginny's cheeky to answer that," Ron started. "Now all the boys are going to chase her, now that they know she's available,"  
  
"C'mon Ron, Ginny's old enough to have a boyfriend now," Harry cajoled. "I've always been a brother to Ginny,"  
  
"I think Ginny's trying to find a guy, that's why she entered this competition in the first place," Hermione replied.  
  
"Then, you entered to find a guy too, eh?" Ron asked, obviously jealous.  
  
"No, I wanted the prize money," Hermione answered. "But Ron, it's okay for Ginny to find a boyfriend now, after all, she's already 16,"  
  
"Whatever!" Ron replied.  
  
Draco heard all this with interest. He's sitting next to the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione, with his mother and grandfather, at the other side of the Top Box, but he could hear them clearly. None of the Dream Team and the Weasleys noticed him behind them.  
  
"I do hope the Weasley girl wins, it's about time that she has all that luxury," Mrs. Malfoy said. "And besides, she's beautiful enough to be Miss TeenWitch,"  
  
"I know, mother," Draco answered.  
  
After Gary talked to all the finalists, the stage is magically turned so that the backstage is in the view of the audience.   
  
Corry announced, "We are at backstage and with me here are all the ten finalists!"   
  
Ginny, Miaka, Lavender, Haruko, Georgina, Zoe, Diana, Roxanne, Kelly and Sarah are all clustered around Corry.  
  
"The judges are going to announce the Top Five pretty soon, are you all excited?"Corry asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I for one, are so excited about it, just imagine how being a Miss TeenWitch is going to affect our lives forever," Ginny answered.  
  
"Thank you, Virginia,"   
  
The stage is magically turned again, and the backstage is out of view once again.  
  
"Here it is with me, folks, the lists of the girls who made it Top Five," Gary said. "Do you want me to announce it?"  
  
The audience shouted, "YES!"  
  
"Well, the girls who made it to Top Five are..."  
  
End of Chapter 3 - please read and review. 


	4. The Finals Part Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its original characters belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Bros. The plot and some characters, which aren't originally from Harry Potter belongs to me. The song lyrics - I'm not a girl, not yet a woman and Overprotected belongs to Britney Spears, her songwriters and Zomba Inc.   
A/n: In my mind, Draco is actually a good boy wanting to get out from his bad boy shell, so, since the influence from his father is absent, I'm gonna assume that he's changing... and so expect OOC in Draco's case. Some of the reviewers wished I chose Cho instead of Lavender, the reason why I didn't choose Cho is in this chapter.  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
Sarah, fallen pheniox, diana, Sheens, Mage of Fire, Ms. Raye Sinic, Fay Elf, Angel of Shadows, 2002moltres, sakura chan, Nala/Ethereal, Tiny Q, LALAL, Mary Potter*, aurora, Chris Lillith, cherrie-grl, Lady Tiffany, The PenMaster, The Mystery Girl, SAngel, Siren, Milkyweed2002, Elen and XFaheyX. I'm sorry to those that I couldn't list out, because, when I checked the reviewers to upload this story, I found out that it's too much for me to list out. I'll list out your names when I start the next chapter, ok?  
  
Chapter 4  
"The girls who made it in the Top Five are taken from each of the TeenWitch branches, and so, they automatically become Miss TeenWitch in their branch, but not Miss TeenWitch of the world, and as I said earlier, the girls who made it to the Top Five are..."  
  
"Miaka Fujima, from TeenWitch Asia..."  
  
The Japanese audience cheered loudly when Miaka came out from the backstage.  
  
"Georgina Spears, from TeenWitch Australia and New Zealand..."  
  
The Australia and New Zealand delegates cheered, when Georgina came out and stood near Miaka.  
  
"Sarah Favill from TeenWitch Africa..."   
  
The African delegates and the audience cheered, when Sarah came out and stood near Georgina.  
  
"Roxanne Wilson from TeenWitch America and..."  
  
The American audience cheered, and Roxanne gasped when she saw her family among the audience.  
  
"last but not least, Virginia Weasley from TeenWitch Europe and the UK," Gary announced with a booming voice.  
  
The entire audience in the Top Box cheered, and the Weasleys males are the ones who cheered the loudest. The Malfoys smiled, and Narcissa whispered to herself, "I knew it,"  
  
The Top Fives stand a few inches from each other, smiling and waving to the crowd. The Miss TeenWitch seat has already been placed at the other side of the stage, replacing the couch that Gary sat on earlier.  
  
"Before we continue, let's listen to the sweet melody of the Weird Sisters," Corry said, before the Top Fives and themselves went to backstage.  
********  
AFfter the Weird Sisters performance...  
  
"And now, let's invite last year's Miss TeenWitch, who's about to give away the title she held for a year," Gary announced.  
  
"Cho Chang!"   
  
In comes Cho, wearing the Miss TeenWitch crown, and a blue dress.   
  
"Hi Gary," Cho greeted.  
  
"Hi, Cho, so how does it feel like to be Miss TeenWitch for a year?" asked Gary.  
  
"I love it, even though I spent most of the time at school, being Miss TeenWitch for a year has all its benefits,"  
  
"Thank you, Cho, for your answer," Gary replied.  
  
Gary went back to the Top Five while Cho sat on the seat provided. Corry went out from backstage to assist Gary.  
  
"Well, girls, these rolled up parchments contain the question that is set by our audience," Corry started.  
  
"You are going to asked to choose one of these parchments, labelled parchment 1 to 5, and answer the question written on it," Gary informed.  
  
"Okay, let's start with Miss TeenWitch Africa,"   
  
"I choose parchment 3," said Sarah.  
  
Gary unrolled the parchment, and started to read, "This question is set by Tatiana from Australia. Her question is: If you could choose between a dog and a cat for a pet, which one would you choose?"  
  
Sarah looked down the floor, probably thinking about the answer. After a few moments, she answered, "I'd choose a cat, because I'm allergic to dogs, and besides, cats are women's best friends,"  
  
"Thank you, Miss TeenWitch Africa,"   
  
"Next, let's have Miss TeenWitch America," said Corry.   
  
"I choose parchment 1," said Roxanne.  
  
"The question is set by Miss A from Bulgaria, if you could have three million galleons, what would you do with it?"  
  
"Hmm, I'd use a million to help the children in Southern America, and another million to help the children around the world, and another for my own use," Roxanne answered.  
  
"Thank you, Miss TeenWitch America,"   
  
"Next, we have Miss TeenWitch Asia,"   
  
"I choose parchment 2," Miaka said.  
  
"The question is set by Annie from Canada, can you sing a verse from a song in your mother tongue and translate it?"  
  
"Yes," Miaka answered and started singing a verse, "Anata dake mitsumeteru, deata hikara ima demo zuto, anata sae soba ni ireba, hoka ni nannimo iranai, yume no high tension, it means; I've got my eyes only for you, since the day we met, now and forever, when you are next to me, I don't need anything else, Dream's high tension,"  
  
"Thank you for the song and the translation, Miss TeenWitch Asia,"  
  
"Arigatou,"  
  
"Next, we have Miss TeenWitch Australia & New Zealand,"  
  
"I choose parchment 5,"   
  
"This question is set by Robert from France, he asked, 'describe your perfect date,'"   
  
"A perfect date is when my date and I ate in a luxurious restaurant, and after that, walk along the beach barefooted, while enjoying the view,"   
  
And last but not least, Miss TeenWitch Britain and the UK,"   
  
"Well, there's only parchment 4 left, so, you automatically get parchment 4,"  
  
"This question is set by DM from America, are you ready?"  
  
Draco sent this question when he was away in America for two days. He took the opportunity to send a question in without the people in UK knowing that it's him.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Okay, the question is; if you were given a choice to play quidditch for the Irish team and the England team, which one would you choose, and why?"  
  
"Even though the Irish team is better than the English team, no offence to the quidditch players and English quidditch supporters. I'd play for the English team, England is after all, my birthplace, and it is not right if I should choose to play in another team,"  
  
"Thank you, Miss TeenWitch Britain and the UK,"  
  
"And now, let's have Celestina Warbeck to perform two song for us," said Corry before the Top Five, Cho, Garry and herself go into backstage once again.  
*****  
Celestina Warbeck went up the stage and sang a song;  
  
I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realise  
  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl  
  
There is not need to protect me  
It's time that I  
learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much than you know now  
So don't tell to shut my eyes  
  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl  
  
But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girls will always find her way  
  
I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe  
I'm just trying to find the woman in me  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
*******  
Everyone applauded as soon as Celestina finished the song.   
  
"This is my newest song, it's titled Overprotected," Celestina said.  
  
"Say Hello to girl that I am, you gonna have to see through my perspectives, I used to make mistakes, just to learn who I am..." Celestina sang.  
*****  
And again, everybody applauded when Celestina sang that song.  
  
Ginny heard the song in backstage, and wondered to herself, 'Am I really me?'  
*****  
"Thank you, Celestina, for the two beautiful songs that you've just sung," Gary said. Both he and Corry, and the Top Fives are out at the stage now.  
  
"You are welcome, Gary," Celestina answered before leaving the stage.  
  
"Ah, the judges had come up with the answer!" Corry said, when they spotted 3 rolled up parchment floating towards Gary and Corry.  
  
Both of them tried to grab it, but Gary got it first.  
  
"The 2nd runner up name will be in this parchment," Gary announced after opening the seal. Both he and Corry looked at the name inside, and...  
  
"The second runner up of Miss TeenWitch competition is......" Corry said.  
  
"Miss Roxanne Wilson of TeenWitch America!" Gary announced.  
  
The audience gave an applause. Roxanne gasped in surprise. The other Top Fivers applaused and all of them gave her a peck at the cheek.   
  
One of the TeenWitch reporters proceeded to place the small tiara at her head. She stood next to the seat and Cho gave her a peck at the cheek as well.  
  
Two rolled up parchments are still floating in mid air as Gary and Corry tried to grab it. This time, Corry succeeded in getting it first.  
  
"The first runner up name will be written in this parchment," she announced after opening the seal.  
Both of them read the contents.  
  
"The first runner up of Miss TeenWitch competition is...."   
  
"Miss Miaka Fujima of TeenWitch Asia!"  
  
Miaka gasped, she couldn't believe she got to be first runner up! This is like, a dream come true for her. Her fellow Top Fivers gave her a peck at the cheek as well, and Ginny hugged her.  
  
"And now, the moment that you've all been waiting for," Gary said.  
  
"Should both of us grab the parchment?" Corry asked the audience.  
  
"YES! Grab the parchment and open it!" they all shouted.  
  
Gary got it again. He opened it.  
  
Cho stood up from the seat.  
  
"Miss TeenWitch of this year is......."  
  
End of chapter 4 - pls read and review.  
Sorry for getting this chapter completed really, really late, and leaving a cliffie, again! 


	5. The Announcement and the Date

Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
Disclaimer applies.  
A/n: Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.  
Thanks to reviewers:  
Shu-jen; I'm gonna write long chapters, I think... thanks for liking my story. MageOfFire; ^_^, sorry for ending the chapter at a cliff again. Gypsy Malfoy; You are a good diviner, and I'm not a Japanese, I am an Asian though, thanks for loving my story. The Pink princess; I will write more, just wait ^_^, thanks for reading my story. Big Fan; I'm going to, thanks for reading my story. Pucca; I think Britney's songs somehow perfect for the show, just like during last year's Miss World where SClub7 sang 'Never Had a Dream Come True'. akaSailor Mars; sorry for ending it there, thanks for reading. Sarah; very very sorry again!!! Thanks for reading. SAngel; there'll be more, don't worry bout that one. Draco & Ginny forever!; don't worry, I'll update it. Redbug; Thanks for loving my story, just hope the thing called 'Writer's Block' won't get me, eh? Insomniacgal; I don't really like Britney that much, but I think her songs were perfect for the scene. Cactuskitty; thanks for liking my story. Ms. Raye Sinic; Thanks for the compliment! I'm not ending it there ^_^. Elenya; the scene on the point of views was conjured up when I try to write something funny, thank you for thinking it's funny. Sarah again; If I had a way to overcome my writer's block and my thick pile of homeworks, I'd update everyday! But, thanks for being impatient, I like that. Nepherei, thanks for loving my story, I'll find a way to update soon. B; sorry for being mean ^_^, I never meant to do that, it's just that homeworks are getting in my way. Draco&Ginny Forever; Wow! You posted FIVE reviews for me, THANKS! Yam; I'm gonna continue, don't worry. Wowoblune; at the moment, there's no sequel yet, in fact, this story isn't finished at all. Vie; sorry for being evil ^_^ thanks for loving it by the way. Becky: thanks for reading my story. nights love; sorry for the cliffhangers ^_^, and bout the grammar, I'll send this story to my beta-reader, if she's still using her old email! (Amyza: Cynthia! Where are you????). Shooting Jewel; thanks for thinking the story's funny, I got the idea when I watched Miss World though. If I hadn't had it at the first place, I think you might, ^_^. Kristina; thanks for thinking the story is cool. Music-lover292; Thanks for liking my story, and sorry for the grammar. (Amyza: Cynthia!!!!! Help me wif my grammar!). Satan's Little Princess; thanks for reading and liking my story. Miz; I am Asian, read my bio.   
  
Chapter 5  
"I repeat, the Miss TeenWitch of this year is...." Gary shouted.  
  
"Miss Virginia Weasley of TeenWitch Europe and the UK," Corry supplied, shouting as well.  
  
Confetti were thrown over Ginny, and the other Top Fivers gave her a peck at the cheek. She went towards where Cho, Miaka and Roxanne were standing. All three of them gave her a peck at the cheek, Cho took off her crown and placed it on Ginny's head.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Virginia Weasley!" shouted the automated MC. "You are now the proud owner of six designer robes, a Firebolt For Females, a year's supply of make up from various labels, a year's subscription to TeenWitch, aaaaaannnnddddd 100 000 galleons!"  
  
"Congratulations, Virginia!!!" All of them shouted. Ginny thanked all of them.  
  
"Ok, all of you are to retire to your respective rooms, except Virginia. We will send you the names of the boys who had made you come here, and you'll have a date with them in London," Mandy Skeeter announced.  
  
"Virginia, come with me, the press is waiting for you," Mandy said. Virginia nodded.  
*****  
At the press conference...  
"How do you feel after winning Miss TeenWitch?" asked one of the reporters.  
  
"I feel psyched, happy, relieved. As a matter of fact, I am overrun with lots of emotion, all of them jumbled up, and mixed together to form a pleasant sensation," Ginny answered.  
  
The reporters asked more questions, and suddenly, one of them asked a very crucial question, a very personal one.  
  
"We heard rumours that you are having a secret love relationship with Draco Malfoy, what do you say about this?" asked one reporter.  
  
"The rumours about that is not true. I've never been in love, and Draco Malfoy is never my lover," Ginny answered.  
  
"Do you hate Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I do not. My family may despise the Malfoys and us them, but I don't hate Draco Malfoy," Ginny answered.  
  
"You said in your interview in TeenWitch that Draco Malfoy is one of the top cutest teenage wizard, is that true?" asked a female reporter.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is a hunk. That's true. He's very popular among girls in Hogwarts," Ginny answered truthfully.  
  
"Do you have a crush on him?" asked one of the female reporters.  
  
"I believe that question is best not answered. I'm not even friends with him, let alone crush," Ginny answered. "Miss Skeeter, I feel sleepy,"  
  
"All right, the end of the press conference," Mandy stated.  
*****  
As Mandy led Ginny to her room...  
"Why do they ask me questions like that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They wanted to know. Remember when I asked you which wizards that you find cute?" asked Mandy. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I answered Harry, Malfoy and the late Cedric," Ginny said.  
  
"You told the whole world that Harry's a brother, Cedric's dead. That only left young Malfoy, thus the rumours," Mandy replied. "Corry had just sent the name of the boy that you'll be dating this weekend, have fun,"  
  
"Thanks Mandy," Ginny said.  
  
"No problem," Mandy replied.  
  
Inside the room, Miaka was dancing on her own.  
  
"Miaka, are you ok?" asked Ginny.  
  
"The boy who voted for me was Takizawa Hediaki! The heartthrob of Heju Wizarding School!" Miaka shouted happily. "By the way, yours was sent as well, it's at your nightstand,"  
  
Ginny opened the seal, and read the contents.   
  
"Draco Malfoy??????" she shouted. "It couldn't be!"   
  
"Wow! You got a hunk as well," Miaka observed. "I thought you said he's one of the cutest wizard in Britain,"  
  
"I did say that, but, but-," Ginny stuttered. "I shouldn't have written that I'm single and will date anyone eligible!"  
  
"Gin, cheer up. I think this guy likes you very much, look, according to this, he's the one that voted for you to get in here, and his is the last vote, which make you win,"  
  
"He's been torturing my brother for years. His family and I are enemies!" Ginny muttered.  
  
"Had he tortured you in a way or another?" asked Miaka.  
  
"No, he's awfully annoyingly *nice* to me, in his own way. The only time he insulted me was during my first year in Hogwarts," Ginny answered.  
  
"See? I think he likes you!" Miaka replied.  
  
"No! It couldn't be,"  
  
"Gin, promise me that, no matter how you hate this guy-"  
  
"I don't hate him!"  
  
"-be nice to him during the date, and give him a chance,"  
  
"I'll probably give him a chance, but what about my brothers?"  
  
"Gin, do you want to be governed by your brother till the rest of your life?" asked Miaka. Ginny shook her head. "I'll take that as a no, so, let your guards down and enjoy the date!"  
*****  
Weekend...  
The date will be at three p.m. and the boys will be picking the girls up from their rooms.  
  
"What do you think of this?" Ginny asked, holding up a wizarding robe.  
  
"Gin, you wanna borrow my Muggle clothes?" asked Miaka instead. "I've got a lot of em,"  
  
"No thanks, I can wear Muggle clothes underneath this, you'd better wear your wizarding robe, Miaka,"  
  
"Why?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Some of the elders may think that we are Muggles," said Ginny.  
  
At precisely 2.50 p.m., both girls are ready for their dates, they spent the last 9 minutes finishing up and tidying up the mess.  
****  
Outside Ginny's and Miaka's room...  
Draco walked towards the room, accompanied by a tall, dark haired Japanese boy. Both raised their fist to knock on the same door.  
  
"Your date's in this room as well?" asked the Japanese guy. Draco nodded.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself.  
  
"Takizawa Hediaki," Takizawa introduced himself. "I'm here to date Miss Fujima,"  
  
"I'm here to date Miss Weasley, let's knock on the count of three, one, two, three,"  
  
Both knocked the door.  
*******  
Inside...  
"Let's do a little spell to confuse the boys," Miaka suggested. With a flick of her wand, her eyes instantly turned brown.  
  
"Ok!" Ginny agreed. With a spell, Ginny turned her hair into black, and opened the door.  
  
"You must be Miss Fujima, right?" asked the cute Japanese.  
  
"Can you tell Virginia to hurry up?" asked Draco.   
  
And then Miaka came out...  
  
"Ok, which one of you is Virginia?" asked Draco, simultaneously when Takizawa asked, "Which one of you is Miaka?"  
  
Both girls laughed. "Find out yourself," they both said.  
  
Both boys thought up of how to find out which is their dates. Finally, Takizawa had an idea, and so does Draco.  
  
"Let me start first, Draco," he said. "If one of you blushes when I said these words, then that's my date, but I think you are my date," he continued, pointing at Miaka.  
  
"Ore... aishiteru," Takizawa whispered. Miaka turned red instantly. Takizawa smirked, he's right.  
  
"I knew it, Weasel, there's no point hiding it from me," Draco smirked, holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"Don't you dare call me a weasel, Ferret Boy!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Ok Takizawa, it seemed that we found our dates," Draco said. Ginny changed her hair back to red, and Miaka changed her eyes back to green.  
  
"See you tonight, Miaka,"  
  
"Same here, Gin,"  
*****  
When both are out...  
"That was some trick, Virginia, but I could see through it," Draco said after they went out from the Leaky Cauldron into the streets at the Diagon Alley.  
  
"That was actually a test Miaka thought up of, to know if both of you could differentiate whom is whom," Ginny replied. "You passed it with flying colours,"  
  
"So, where do you wanna go?" asked Draco.   
  
"I've no idea, you decide," Ginny answered.   
  
Unknown to them, a nosy female reporter is following them around, with her photographer friend in tow.  
  
"Do you want to eat some ice-cream first before we go anywhere?" asked Draco.  
  
"Ok, I want either chocolate, vanilla or a blend of both," Ginny answered.   
  
Draco took Ginny's hand and led her to Florean Fortescue.  
  
After eating their ice-creams while walking along without any destination...  
"Where do you wanna go next?" asked Draco.  
  
"I told you, I don't know..." Ginny murmured. "Let's have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, and talk about, ourselves,"   
  
Draco agreed at once. He had an idea to bring Ginny out to Muggle London, but he changed his mind.  
  
"Why, hello there, Miss TeenWitch, and Mr. Malfoy," shouted the bartender, Tom.  
  
They've been calling her 'Miss TeenWitch' ever since that it was announced that she made it. Her other fellow TeenWitch finalists watched as Ginny and Draco went to their table.  
  
Lavender and Cho thought that it's just a joke, but as they watched Ginny and Draco holding hands, their jaws dropped instantly.  
  
"Am I seeing things?" wondered Lavender. "Professor Trelawney never mentioned anything about a Gryffindor together with a Slytherin!"  
  
Lavender's date turned out to be Justin Finch-Fletchly, a Hufflepuff. Even Justin looked shock seeing those two together.  
  
"Prof. Trelawney never said that both of them will get together," Lavender said to Justin.  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't take Divination," Justin answered.   
  
Noticing that people are looking their way, they finished their drinks in record speed.  
  
"Let's go back to your hotel room," he whispered. Ginny nodded. She knew Draco's doing that to get rid of the stares.  
****  
At the door...  
"I've my Firebolt with me in Room 20, want to go and have a ride?" asked Draco. Ginny brightened, and nodded.  
  
Draco pulled her close, and they were about to share a kiss. And then....  
  
A photographic 'SNAP' could be heard!  
  
End of chapter 5 - please read and review. 


	6. The Date and

Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except probably the unoriginal characters that I've created.   
Thanks to: Cactuskitty, hpangel, redbug, athenagurl78, Amy-Jennifer, Umi Katsuya, Iced-T, Elenya, phoinexfires, caramel-creme, unnamed reviewer, Flav0ftheweek, Demonstar, Aurora Noctifer, DarkSlayer, Marissa, Sunshine89, and Emma Malfoy  
Chapter 6  
"Miss Weasley, I'm Ronnie Sutton, from Witch Weekly, can I interview you about your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?" asked Ronnie, holding the Quick Quotes Quill.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't accept interviewers using Quick Quotes Quill, let's go, Draco," answered Ginny, and dragged Draco with her.  
  
In spite of what Ginny said, the Quick Quotes Quill continued writing.   
  
"Why don't you let me trash the camera?" asked Draco after that.  
  
"She'll put that in," Ginny answered.  
*****  
They went to Draco's room to pick up the broom, and off they go!  
  
"I love this!" shouted Ginny. She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, and enjoyed the ride, as Draco flied faster.  
  
"I knew you would, darlin'," shouted Draco, feigning a Western accent.  
******  
At the Leaky Cauldron...  
Mandy Skeeter and Corry Ash went inside, and saw all the Finalists, except Miss Teenwitch herself in there.  
  
"Where's Virginia?" Mandy asked Miaka, Ginny's roommate.  
  
"She went out on her date with Draco Malfoy, didn't she?" replied Miaka.   
  
"Look, there she is!" shouted Lavender, who went outside to Diagon Alley, for Ginny and Draco was up there, in the sky, flying.   
  
"A good article, this is gonna be, Mandy," said Corry after they saw for themselves that Ginny's up there with Draco. "But people will already know about it,"  
  
"No matter, I'm gonna write it!" Mandy answered.   
*****  
In the air...  
"Oh no, Mandy saw us!" Ginny said to Draco.  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
"Mandy Skeeter, TeenWitch reporter! And over there, Draco! Gary King, TeenWizard reporter is looking at us!" Ginny answered.  
  
"We'd be making headlines, eh?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm afraid we will," Ginny answered weakly.  
*****  
After both got down near the Leaky Cauldron...  
"Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, can I interview both of you now?" asked Mandy.  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered, and Draco nodded.  
*****  
At the TeenWitch office...  
A witch changed Ginny's dress to a silver dress, and her hair fell on her back. Her face was maked-up by the same witch, using magic. A wizard changed Draco's attire to a smart black shirt and black pants. He was given some little make-up for the photoshoot.  
  
"I'll ask Mr. Malfoy first, if it's okay with you, Virginia?" asked Mandy.  
  
"It is," Ginny answered.  
  
"Can I call you Draco?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Ok, Draco, you've won your date with Virginia, how does it feel?" Mandy asked.  
  
Noticing that Mandy doesn't have a Quick Quotes Quill in her hand, he answered, "I'm really excited, it's not everyday that I could get a date with Miss TeenWitch herself,"  
  
"What made you want to vote Virginia into the contest?"   
  
"I'd say I'm enthralled by her beauty, but, it was more than that, when she's at the Finals, I knew I had made the right choice in voting for her, she's very smart!" Draco answered.  
  
Ginny blushed when Draco complimented her beauty.  
  
"Thanks for your compliment, Draco," she replied.  
  
"My pleasure, Virginia," Draco answered, and smiled warmly.  
  
"Is it true that your brother always refer to Draco as Ferret-Boy, Virginia?" asked Mandy.  
  
Draco flushed, and a grinning Ginny answered, "Why, yes. Both Ron and Harry like calling Draco, Ferret Boy,"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Let me answer that for myself, Ms. Skeeter," Draco replied. "It was during my Fourth Year, when I'm still in the influence of my father. I was going to attack Potter behind his back, and Mad-Eye Moody's impersonater, Bartemius Crouch, changed me into a bouncing Ferret,"  
  
"That was mean of you, but then, you were in the influence of your father then," Mandy answered.  
*****  
The interview ended pretty soon, and both of them went towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I wonder why you trusted Mandy," Draco said.  
  
"First, she didn't have the Quick Quotes Quill, second, Mandy's more of a friend than an associate," Ginny answered.  
  
"Why hello there, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, can I interview both of you?" asked Ronnie Sutton again.  
  
"NO," Ginny shouted, and together with Draco, they walked away. Ronnie's Quick Quotes Quill continued writing.  
*****  
The next day...  
"Mandy!" shouted Corry in their apartment.  
  
"What is it, Corry?" asked Mandy, who's obviously is very sleepy.  
  
"Your rival, Ronnie Sutton, did an interview of Ginny FIRST!" Corry answered, and thrusted the copy of Witch Weekly to Mandy.  
  
Mandy read the article, titled, Ms. TeenWitch Seen With Mr. Draco Malfoy, by Ronnie Sutton, student of Rita Skeeter , and noticed the nearly kissing picture of Draco and Ginny.  
  
"I don't think Ginny answered all this, this must have been the work of Ronnie's Quick Quotes Quill! Damn that woman! Her desire to beat me had resorted her to do the worst thing a reporter can do!"  
  
"Aah, don't you think she learnt it from your own sister?" asked Corry.  
  
Mandy nodded. "Rita doesn't want young Hermione Granger to report that she's an unregistered Animagus, and so asked somebody else to do her dirty work, and the stupid girl agreed to the whole thing!"  
******  
The Burrow...  
"Oh god!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "My little girl!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Ron, as he picked the magazine up. "That MALFOY GIT!"  
  
"Ron, I don't think Ginny said all this," Hermione butted in. "Don't you read this, Ronnie Sutton, student of Rita Skeeter. She must have used a Quick Quotes Quill for this!"   
  
"I believe that too, 'mione," said Harry, as he took the magazine.   
  
"All right, the article's fake, but the picture???!!!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Guess we'd have to ask Ginny for that," Hermione answered. "And whatever happens, respect your sister's decision,"  
  
Ron frowned at her.  
  
"Or... I could tell your mum of what we did in your room when everyone's sleeping," Hermione continued very softly that only Ron could hear.  
  
Suddenly, Ron's ears turned bright red.   
*****  
"Wake up, Gin!" Miaka said cheerfully. "You must have had spent the whole day and night with Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"I did. Any posts?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Those owls are just waiting for you," Miaka answered, pointing to Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Hermes, Errol, and an eagle owl that Ginny didn't recognise.  
  
"I wonder why my family's owling me," Ginny wondered.  
  
Miaka opened her parcel which contains a Witch Weekly, answered, "Uh, look at this, maybe its about this,"  
  
Ginny took all the posts first, and opened them one by one before looking at what Miaka said. First, she opened the parchment from Hedwig. Obviously, it's from Harry.  
  
"Hey Ginny! We saw your picture with Malfoy in Witch Weekly, what about it? Reply me as soon as you can, Harry, Hermione and Ron. P.S. Ron's really angry," Harry wrote, or maybe Hermione did.  
  
Ginny tore a parchment and started writing, "Harry, I HAVEN'T SEEN THE PICTURE. Tell Ron not to be overprotective of me, Ginny,"  
  
"Hedwig, send this to Harry ok?" Hedwig sort of nodded, and flew off after Ginny tied the rolled parchment onto Hedwig's leg.  
  
Next, Ginny opened the post from Hermes. It's from Percy.  
  
"Ginny, Penny and I saw your picture with Draco Malfoy in Witch Weekly, what about it? Perce. Reply me as soon as possible," Percy wrote.  
  
"I haven't seen it, Percy." Ginny replied, and after rolling it up, tied it at Hermes' leg.  
  
Next, she opened Errol's. "GINNY! EXPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THE PICTURE!"   
  
"I don't know mum," Ginny replied, and again, after rolling it up, tied it at Errol's leg.  
  
And then, she opened the post from Pigwidgeon. It's from Ron. "GINNY! EXPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THE PICTURE,"  
  
"DON'T INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE, RON! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!" Ginny wrote.  
  
And then, Ginny opened the last one.  
  
"You and I look pretty close in the picture, don't ya think? Why not we continue it. Draco,"   
  
A warm glow came to Ginny when she read the letter.  
  
"Sure, today's my second last day in London. Let's spend more time together today, pick a place empty of reporters, Gin," Ginny replied.  
  
"Are you going to look at it or not?" asked Miaka and handed over the copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
Ginny took a look at the picture, it showed her and Draco nearly kissing, and is holding each other close. Thank god the twins, Bill and Charlie hadn't seen the picture yet. Bill's still in Egypt, Charlie in Romania, and the twins, off vacationing to the Swiss Alps just after Ginny won the Miss TeenWitch title.  
******  
Ginny's hotel room...  
Miaka had already gone somewhere with Takizawa, leaving the room to Ginny and Draco.  
"So, where are you gonna bring me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Muggle London," Draco briefly answered. "Let me change some money at Gringotts' first,"   
  
"Good idea! That's the only place where both of us won't be spotted by reporters!" Ginny replied. "But how will we go out from the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"By using this!" Draco said and then covered both of them in an invisibility cloak.   
  
Suddenly, there's a knocking at the door.  
  
Draco opened the cloak. "Guess it's not a good idea,"  
  
Ginny nodded. Draco pulled Ginny close.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!!!!!! Open the damn bloody door!" shouted Ron.  
  
Ginny sighed exasperatedly. Why must it be Ron who's here?   
  
"Ron, control yourself!" they heard Harry shout.  
  
"Ginny, open the damn bloody door, I knew you are inside!"  
  
"Should I open the door, Draco?" asked Ginny loudly, in a singsong voice.  
  
"Bloody git's inside with you?" shouted Ron. "I'm gonna-"  
  
But no sooner than that, Ginny opened the door, looking so annoyed, next to her, Draco, hugging her close.  
  
"Get your bloody hands off my sister!" shouted Ron.  
  
End of chapter 6 - please read and review... 


	7. chapter 7

Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.   
Thanks to the reviewers:  
LizEvans:here is the new chapter. Ruth:thanks for loving it. twinangels :Thanks for loving ron's temper, and here it is.   
smellyrpj: thank you for giving me that really long review, and thank you for loving the fic. Allie: I am trying my best to finish it, though ive no idea what the ending should be. Thanks for loving it!  
Anonymous review: Thanks for the compliment. Amberr: thank you for the compliment, and thanks for reading. ceres: Oh don't worry, nothing's gonna be wrong wif Draco. LisaTurpin: thanks for thinking its funny, coz I think I have a problem with writing humor. Evil Slytherin Child: Well, here's the new chapter, I hope you are not crazy yet. itish: Here it is, thanks for reading. Venus: Well,here it is, and I'll read your story soon. Anonymous review: I don't understand portuguese, but thanks for the review. Maybe you could teach me. Eclipse2003: Here's more, and thanks for the 6 reviews!The Dragon's Angel; I'll write more, don't worry. Thanks for thinking its fabulous. Dannie7; Thanks for reading, Blue Lady; Thanks for loving my story, and I'll keep writing, as long as writer's block don't get me. Anonymous reviewer: Thanks for thinking its great, and yes, I'm gonna continue it. Ginnygirl; Thank you for loving, and thanks for thinking the Ron part was funny, it comes out of the blue, sorta like writing itself. I'll read your story one of these days, been busy with exams. Sadie; Thanks for thinking it's cute, and lemme guess, you giggled during the Ron part? Am I right? Thanks for thinking its perfect, when I think its not. Gunsmoke Tea; Thanks for reading, and thanks for the compliment. Eleoopy; Thanks for thinking that the plot is awesome, and I do like anime, especially Slam Dunk. I'll continue. Loves_Kiss; There'll be more, don't worry. U-chan; Thanks for thinking its funny, and I'll write more. Rachel Lewis; I don't know when I'm gonna finish this story, so, I guess you'll just have to wait, sorry ^_^. And I don't intend to be a professional author, writing is just a hobby to me. Venus: Something will happen, don't worry. Anonymous reviewer: I don't understand Portuguese, but thanks for thinking its good. Delta 2002 the Vampiress: Thanks for the 5 reviews! Emma Malfoy: Thanks for thinking its good, and welcome back. Crazyme89: Thanks for liking it even though you don't really like beauty contest. GoldenRed Phoenix: The plot is meant to be like that, but thanks for thinking its amusing. Gin: Thank you for thinking that its a great story, and don't worry, I'll continue soon.  
  
Chapter 7  
"No, Ron. I'd rather like having Draco's hands on me," Ginny said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione warned, her eyes glittering, which said, 'Do you want me to tell your secret to your mother or not?'  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't do anything, but ferret boy, don't you ever dare hurt my sister!" shouted Ron again.  
  
"You and Malfoy going out, Gin?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded. "We are going to a place where no reporters are gonna see us,"   
  
"Well, in that case, let's go away, Ron, 'mione," Harry said. "Bye Gin, take care of her, Malfoy,"  
  
"I will, Potter," Draco answered.  
  
And the dream team went away, with Ron slamming the door.  
  
"Your brother stopped when Granger glittered her eyes at him, I wonder why," Draco wondered.  
  
"Oh yeah. I think Ron and Hermione has a secret that none of us knows," Ginny answered.  
  
"Maybe they are couples," Draco joked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"You are still thinking of going into Muggle London?" asked Ginny again.  
  
"Yes, let's go," Draco said, and donned the invisibility cloak on both of them.   
  
Together, they exited the Leaky Cauldron, towards the door that led to Muggle London.   
*****  
Muggle London  
Draco took off the invisibility cloak in a dark alley, where there's no Muggles.  
  
"You changed all the money already?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yup, I did," Draco answered. "So, where do you wanna go first?"  
  
"Let's visit the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, Millenium Dome, Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum, and pretend that we are tourists" Ginny answered, and giggled.  
  
"Virginia, we *are* tourists," Draco said, chuckling. "Let's go to the Tower of London first, then,"  
******  
The Tower of London...  
Both Draco and Ginny listened attentively to the yeoman who was explaining about the history of the tower to the tourists' group which included both of them.  
  
"This place is really creepy," Ginny admitted. Draco nodded in agreement. Though both of them were familiar with ghosts around Hogwarts, it's not the same as looking at the ghosts which resided in the tower. Nearly headless Nick might be murdered using an axe, but the ghosts residing at the tower was chopped fully at the head, and the head was publicly displayed during the Tudor times.  
  
By the time the tour ended, Ginny was shivering. "I wouldn't like to go there at night, you know..."  
she said. Draco nodded.  
  
Next, they went to Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum and saw a wax figurines of everyone, everybody who is Muggle, that is. Though all the Muggle figurines were lifelike, both Draco and Ginny watched all of them with little excitement.  
  
They saw expensive furniture and the potraits of the present royal family at Buckingham Palace, but the place they both rather like, is Trafalgar Square, with lots and lots of doves around. They stopped by at a Muggle restaurant to eat Fish & Chip, before going to Harrods.   
  
At Harrods, Draco bought a Paco Rabane perfume, Ultraviolet, both male and female version. He wanted to give the female version to Ginny. They then went to Oxford Street, which is said to be the most expensive part of Muggle London, which truthfully is.   
***********  
They were back at the Leaky Cauldron at around 9 pm, and slipped to Ginny's room. Miaka's not around, and probably still with Takizawa.  
  
"Can't believe tommorow's my last day here, before going back home, that is," Ginny sighed.   
  
Draco held her close. "And two weeks later, Hogwarts. You'll be in your sixth year, and I'll be in my seventh," Draco said.  
  
"I know... and O.W.Ls hasn't come out yet, hope I get high O.W.Ls," Ginny sighed. "Maybe I could get transferred straight to seventh year,"  
  
"And be a prefect and head girl?" Draco asked.  
  
"Prefect, probably, but head girl, naah, that's Hermione's job. What about you? Aren't you Quidditch captain this year?" Ginny asked instead.  
  
"Not sure, it depends on the team, if they want me as captain, then, I'll be one. What about you? Still gonna play as chaser?"  
  
"Yup, I can't wait to use my Firebolt for Females at Hogwarts," Ginny answered, and sighed again.  
  
"Ginny.."  
  
Ginny turned, and Draco kissed her instantly. His teeth lightly nibbled her lower lip, and he thrusts his tongue inside her mouth, and her tongue met his, and she also nibbled on Draco's lower lip. Draco held her closer, and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
The kiss seemed to last forever, until Miaka and Takizawa came into the room, snogging like its the end of the world as well. Miaka's eyes opened abruptly when she saw Draco and Ginny kissing as well.  
  
Ginny broke off the kiss, and Miaka did the same with Takizawa. Both boys gave their respective partners a puzzled look.  
  
"We aren't the only ones in the room," Ginny said to Draco, and Miaka said the same thing to Takizawa.  
  
"Oh, hi Draco-san," Takizawa said abruptly.   
  
"Hello, Takizawa," Draco greeted.  
  
"Well, Mandy might be here soon to check up on both Gin and I, our curfew's at 9, remember?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, see you tomorrow, Gin," Draco said, and gave Ginny a peck at the forehead.  
  
"After the farewell party for Miss TeenWitch contest, and photo taking session," Ginny answered.  
  
Takizawa had already said his goodbyes, and is already out of the door.   
  
"Ok, bye," Draco said, and went out.   
  
Fortunately he missed Mandy Skeeter narrowly, since she didn't see him as she went to check on Ginny and Miaka.  
******  
"So, what happened during your date at Muggle London?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Oh, the usual, what about you?" Ginny asked instead.  
  
"Umm, Takizawa brought me over to the Quidditch Museum, though I don't really like Quidditch, but its worth a visit," Miaka answered. "Plus, no reporters were there at the Quidditch museum, and lucky me,"  
  
"Really? Darn, I should've gone there instead of Muggle London, though I enjoyed my time over there," Ginny replied. "You sure there's no reporters?"  
  
"Positive," Miaka answered.  
*****  
The next day...  
Miaka screamed!  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny, and saw Miaka holding a copy of TeenWitch, Special Edition.  
  
"Look at this!" she answered. And at the cover page, Miaka and Takizawa holding hands, and the headlines on the cover screamed, 'Gossips of TeenWitch finalists inside!'  
  
"Miss TeenWitch of Asia was seen together with her date, Takizawa Hediaki in Quidditch Museum yesterday. The pair looked totally in love!" writes Corry Ash. "Miss TeenWitch of Africa was seen snogging a boy in a corridor in the Leaky Cauldron, in front of everybody!" Corry Ash continued."Miss TeenWitch of America was seen double dating with Lavender Brown, Miss TeenWitch finalist from Europe and the UK, but unfortunately, Miss TeenWitch herself, Virginia Weasley were not seen anywhere in Diagon Alley at all, after her date on a broomstick with Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"Miaka, there's nothing wrong there, this is not so bad! Think of the article Ronnie Sutton wrote about me," Ginny said. "And besides, we should accept this,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
A few minutes later, Mandy Skeeter knocked their door. Ginny opened it.  
  
"Good Morning, Virginia, and Miaka. I thought I heard a scream from here just now," Mandy said.  
  
"Oh, Miaka screamed just now, when the TeenWitch, Special Edition came. She's so sure that there's no reporters at the Quidditch Museum,"  
  
Mandy laughed. "Corry didn't see both you and Takizawa, Miaka. Someone else did. Corry just writes it out,"  
  
"Ok, both of you freshen yourself up and be downstairs in 10 minutes,"  
  
"Yes, Mandy," said both of them.  
*****  
Downstairs...  
Ginny, already wearing the tiara and the Miss TeenWitch sign, sat alongside Miaka, Sarah, Roxanne, and Georgina, each wearing the sign 'Miss TeenWitch Top Fives'. Lavender and the rest sat at another table.  
  
"Good morning girls!" greeted Corry Ash. "Today, is unfortunately, your last day in London before going home,"   
  
"And, we all know how sad all of you will, although all of you must be anticipating what awaits you at home," Mandy said.  
  
"But, before we let all of you go and face the real world, this is a little feast for all of you," Mandy continued.  
  
Food of different varieties, mainly, Oriental, Mediterranean, and Asian appeared magically on the table.   
  
"But before that, we'd like to invite Virginia Weasley, Miss TeenWitch, to say a few words," Corry announced.  
  
Ginny got up and went onto the podium.  
  
"Hi everybody! First of all, I'd like to say thank you to Mandy, Corry and Alyssa who had taken care of me and the others while we are here. Thank you to Miaka, who's been a very helpful and cooperating roommate, and thanks for being a good friend while I'm here. Thanks to all others who's been with me all along, when we explore the Muggle world, Bath and Stonehenge. With the Firebolt in my possesion, I assure all of you that I will put it to good use and..." Ginny said.  
  
Lavender interrupted, "Go Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes, that one, Lavender, I'm gonna use the Firebolt to win matches for Gryffindor, at Hogwarts," Ginny continued. "I do hope that all of us can meet again in the near future, as all of us will be at school,"  
  
"And once again, thank you everybody, for giving me memories of the times we spent, during Miss TeenWitch contest," Ginny finished.  
  
"Thank you, Miss TeenWitch, for your speech," Alyssa said after that.   
******  
Once they are back in their room, Miaka packed her suitcase because she will be portkeying back to Japan at 7 pm.   
  
"Need any help, Miaka?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no, you don't need to help me, do your own packing first, Ginny," Miaka answered.  
  
"Nope, I'm not packing yet. My parents are coming here tomorrow, to buy school stuffs," Ginny replied. "Hogwart's starting in two weeks,"  
  
"Oh," Miaka said. "Well, in that case, let's go and walk along Diagon Alley. I could resume the packing after that,"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
*****  
They walked along Diagon Alley, looking at shops all around them. Miaka bought a polaroid Instand Wizard Camera at one of the shops, and both of them spent quite a while at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasion.   
  
"I wish I could bring you over at my brothers' shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but, unfortunately, both of them are on vacation," Ginny said. "But, let's walk along and see if they are open,"  
  
The WWW is indeed closed, but the sign says 'Open'.  
  
"Ginny, it said open," Mandy said. "Let's go,"  
  
But, before them, a group of three boys, who looked at the sign 'Open', and one of them decided to turn the knob and enter the shop. Instead, what happened was... a smoke erupts, and the one who tried turning the knob turned into a canary, and the others laughed at him. He soon turned back to normal, and laughed as well, and two voices can be heard, saying...  
  
"Sorry folks! We are still close, and will be opened next week! Hope you enjoy the free Invisible Canary Cream!" the voices said.  
  
"Thank god, we weren't the one who decided to turn the doorknob," Miaka said, and giggled.   
  
Then, they ate some ice-cream at Forlean Fortsescue, before returning back to the hotel.  
  
  
They took two pictures of themselves, one for Ginny to keep, while the other for herself.  
  
At 6.30 pm...  
Corry Ash knocked their door.  
  
"Virginia, Miaka, are you still in there?" asked Corry from the outside.  
  
"Yeah, we are still here, is that you, Corry?" asked Ginny, and then opened the door.  
  
"Virginia, why aren't you packing?" asked Corry.  
  
"My family will come here tomorrow to do some Hogwarts shopping," Ginny explained.   
  
"Oh, I see. Miaka, are you ready? Mr. Hediaki's already waiting for you downstairs," Corry replied.  
  
"Let me carry your suitcase for you, Miaka," Ginny offered.  
  
"Arigato," Miaka answered.  
  
The three of them walked downstairs towards the portkey points. All of them are portkeying from the same place using different portkeys.   
  
"Ginny, why aren't you going home?" asked Lavender, who's going home.  
  
"My family will be coming here tomorrow," Ginny answered.  
  
Diana, Roxanne and the rest of the American Delegates portkeyed first. Ginny hugged both Diana and Roxanne.  
  
"Bye Diana, Roxanne, hope we'll meet again," Ginny said to both of them.  
  
"Goodbye, Virginia," they replied to her, and after a while, vanished with the delegate.  
  
Next, the African delegates, and Sarah and Kelly.  
  
"Goodbye, Sarah, Kelly,"  
  
"Bye!" both of them shouted before vanishing.  
  
Next, the Asian delegates, and Miaka and Haruko.  
  
Miaka and Ginny hugged each other. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Ginny said sadly. "It's been nice having you as my roommate,"  
  
"I guess this is Sayonara as well, Ginny-chan, its nice to have you as a roommate as well. Hope you and I will meet again. I look forward to see you at Heju, that's my school," Miaka replied, sadly as well.  
  
"And I look forward to see you at Hogwarts," Ginny said.   
  
And after that, both of them, and the rest of the delegates, vanished.  
  
Next, the Australia and New Zealand delegates, Georgina and Zoe. Ginny hugged both of them as well.  
  
"Bye!" both of them shouted before vanishing.   
  
And last, Lavender's going home.  
  
"Well, if I knew you are staying, I'd stay too," Lavender said. "Bye, see you two weeks later at Hogwarts,"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And Lavender, too, vanished.  
  
"Well, looks like its just you here, Virginia, so, what are you going to do tonight?" asked Mandy.  
  
End of Chapter 7 - please read and review. 


	8. chapter 8

Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and its characters are created by the genius, Joanne Karen Rowling, and belongs to her, the publishers (Scholastic, Bloomsbury and Raincoast), and Warner Bros. Nothing belongs to me, except for the original characters that I created.   
  
  
  
A/n: I'm truthfully sorry that this chapter is late! Correction to myself, very very very very very late. I've a huge writer's block for this story for a very long time, plus, the tons of homeworks that had been piling up my desk, and my newfound avid interest in Japanese anime. And waiting for the fifth book, I only read a few pages, so, don't tell me anything! To all the reviewers who patiently waited, I'm really really sorry. Come to think of it, I got 175 reviews for 7 chapters, wow, that's an average of 25 reviews per chapter. This makes this story the most reviewed story I've written. Here's Chapter 8, enjoy reading and keep on bringing the reviews in!.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
quiet_apparition - thanks for reading, even though you didn't like it. Although sometimes I don't tolerate flames. The only thing I couldn't really tolerate is when you said about OOC, I admit, Draco is a little bit OOC, I explained it in chapter 4. Harry seemed Harry, Ron is infuriated that his sister is going out with Draco Malfoy, and besides, if you read the book, Ron hated Draco so much. Hermione tried to stop Ron from fighting, she always does. Lavender do not play such a large role, Fred and George didn't make an appearance, except for the invisible canary cream. While the rest of the characters are characters that I made up in my head. But thanks. Megan - here it is, chapter 8. Enjoy reading. LizEvans - thanks for thinking that chapter 7 is a great chapter. I do hope you find chapter 8 better, after all, I spent quite a lot of time over it. Thanks. twoc2bcool - thanks for thinking that it was awesome. I got the idea after watching Miss World. lizzy - Thanks for thinking it is good, and I'm in the process of writing it, don't know when I'm going to be finished. kittyluver - Well, thanks for loving my story, and here's chapter 8. Marisa - thanks for thinking it is awesome, and here's chapter 8, enjoy. ann - here's something for you to review, chapter 8. Enjoy reading. Katie Lennon - thank you for thinking that it is an excellent story and loving the idea. Hope you read more D/G fics out there, there are some nice ones. nicole - Thanks for loving my story, and here's chapter 8, don't forget to review. Angelic Vampire - Thanks for loving my story, and here's chapter 8, don't forget to review afterwards. Elenya - here's more, read on. Marissa - here is chapter 8, read on to find out what happened. bebe-chrissy - thanks for thinking it is interesting, and thanks for putting it on your Favourites list. Here's chapter 8. draco-m's-hun - thanks for reading the story, and here's chapter 8. Hope you like it. LonLey TeNsHi - here's chapter 8, hope you like it. Missy - Here's more! Hope you like it. Piggie - perhaps you could be my Beta-reader, thanks for enjoying the story. SAngel - thanks for loving the fic, here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy reading it.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What am I gonna do? Probably nothing," Ginny answered. "Will you excuse me so that I can return to my room?"   
  
"Well, yes. By the way, here's your key to your new vault in Gringotts," Mandy anwered. "We wanted to give it just now, but none of us remembered to bring it,"  
  
"Thanks," Ginny answered again. "Is my curfew over?"  
  
"Well, technically, yes," Mandy answered back. "If you want to go out tonight, it's okay,"  
  
"Ok," Ginny replied, and went upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny placed the key protectively in her suitcases, and whispered, "Draco..."  
  
"Here I am," Draco whispered from the window. Indeed, Draco was there, on his Firebolt.   
  
"Come in," Ginny whispered. Draco entered the window on his Firebolt, and descended in the room.  
  
"What are we gonna do tonight?" asked Draco.  
  
"Perhaps we could just find out about each other more," Ginny answered. "There's no curfew anymore, but..."  
  
"But you are the prime target for stories, because the rest of them went home already," Draco supplied.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Both of them sat next to each other on the couch.  
  
"Hmm, where shall we start?" asked Draco.  
  
"Let's start with birthdays, when's yours? Mine's on the -"  
  
"21st August," Draco supplied. "your birthday,"  
  
"Hey, how do you know?" asked Ginny.  
  
"TeenWizard," Draco replied. "Mine's on the 20th August,"  
  
"Okay," Ginny said. "I have six brothers,"   
  
"An only child," Draco replied.  
  
"I have an overprotective mother, and a really eccentric father," Ginny said.  
  
"I have a once abused mother, who is now in the process of recovery, and a really wacko father, who died during the attack," Draco replied.  
  
"I know about your father," Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
"Well, if it weren't for him, you won't meet Voldemort, so he's really wacko," Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, you are right,"  
  
"What else?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hmm, favourite food?" asked Draco back.  
  
"Anything my mother cooks," Ginny answered. "You?"  
  
"Nothing in particular, all the meals cooked by the house elves are tasty," Draco replied. "Favourite drink?"  
  
"Again, nothing in particular," Ginny answered. "You?"  
  
"Ice wine," Draco replied. "I should let you taste it next time,"  
  
"Best mates?" asked Ginny. "I know yours are Crabbe and Goyle,"  
  
"Well, Vincent joined me after his initiation to defeat Voldemort, Gregory didn't," Draco answered. "You could say that Goyle's not my best mate, while yours is the boy crazy with cameras and Potter,"  
  
"Yeah, Colin Creevey," Ginny replied. "He's my best mate,"  
  
"You didn't get initiated?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco shook his head and rolled up his sleeves, and showed his forearm, sure enough, there's no sign of the Dark Mark.  
  
"Nope, I ran away from home, and went to Professor Snape's place," Draco answered. "I received protection from Dumbledore,"  
  
"You fought in the war," Ginny said sulkily. "I didn't,"  
  
"Don't feel bad that you didn't take part in the war," Draco replied. "It was a horrible time,"  
  
"Favourite colour?" asked Ginny.  
  
"None in particular, but I fancy black," Draco answered. "Yours is green, right?"  
  
"Nope," Ginny replied. "I like white, it's hard to find colours that clash horribly with my hair,"  
  
"Green doesn't clash," Draco said. "You even wore a green blouse with silver buttons, and a green skirt with silver streaks during your TeenWitch interview,"  
  
"Yeah, true," Ginny replied. "You remembered that detail?"  
  
"How could I forget?" asked Draco. "You look absolutely gorgeous in that photo,"  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Ginny replied shyly. "Draco..."  
  
"Hmm?" asked Draco, and wrapped his arms around Ginny, while Ginny placed her head on his chest.  
  
"When did we fall in love?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know about you," Draco answered. "But I fell in love with you when I sent in the vote,"  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, and got up, but Draco pushed her back down.  
  
"Yeah, your brown eyes were tempting me," Draco answered. "Do you love me too?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." Ginny answered. "I don't hate you, right?"  
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"In two weeks, Hogwarts is starting," Ginny said. "Are you sure you can handle my brothers?"  
  
"Of course I can," Draco replied. "Ronald Weasley is no sweat for me,"  
  
"No, Draco, the whole clan,"   
  
Draco smiled, "I'll try to like them, and they should try and accept me,"  
  
"Draco, how did you manage to help Professor Snape?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco shivered. "Please don't ask, it was a terrible time, my father could kill me if he found me,"  
  
"That man do not have any ounce of love for me, all he cared was for the restoration of power to Voldemort," Draco continued. "I helped Snape in secret, using the invisibility cloak that my very own father gave me,"  
  
Ginny held Draco's hand, it was very cold.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry I asked," Ginny said.  
  
"It's okay, it's over already," Draco replied. "There's no need for you to worry,"  
  
******  
  
~~The Burrow~~  
  
Only a few people are at the Burrow, with Fred and George in the Swiss Alps, Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt. Percy had moved to an apartment in London to live with Penny. There's only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry and Hermione at the Burrow.  
  
"Why is Ginny not here yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Perhaps she decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione. "After all, all of us are going to the Diagon Alley tommorow,"  
  
"Hah, just an excuse to be with Malfoy!" Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron, Malfoy's not that bad," Harry said. "I read in an article in the Daily Prophet that he helped Snape in the Order,"  
  
"That's true, Harry, young Malfoy helped Serverus Snape in secret," Mr. Weasley said. "We only found out from Albus Dumbledore when we wanted to seize the Malfoy fortune,"  
  
"And Ginny is no longer a little girl," said Hermione. "She's a sixteen-year-old,"  
  
"A sixteen-year-old who had undergone a lot of things in life," Harry said. "She's no longer your little baby, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,"  
  
"We know, Harry," Mr. Weasley replied. "It's just that, she grew up so fast, none of us realise it,"  
  
"Oh, we do realise that she's all grown up, dad," said somebody in the background.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Mrs. Weasley, and turned to look at the clock bearing the Weasleys' names, it was Fred and George, who's hands are now on home.  
  
As a matter of fact, it *was* Fred and George.  
  
"We saw Ginny in Muggle London, looking so in love with Draco Malfoy, they were holding each other close," Fred said. "Both of them didn't notice that we were in the shadows,"  
  
"What are you doing in Muggle London?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Did you take the Underground?"  
  
"We were passing by, before going to Diagon Alley," answered George. "And yes, we took the Underground,"  
  
"And guess what we found out in Diagon Alley?" asked Fred. "This!"  
  
It's the issue of the TeenWitch and TeenWizard, where Ginny and Draco are found on a broomstick in the sky of the Diagon Alley.   
  
"I got both of them from Flourish and Blotts," Fred said. "George and I have always realised that Ginny is no longer a little sister, but reading the interview made us realise a little bit more,"  
  
**********  
  
~~Ginny's room in the Leaky Cauldron~~  
  
Draco and Ginny ended up sleeping on the couch, after talking the whole night away.  
  
*********  
  
~~The next morning~~  
  
~~The Burrow~~  
  
"Are you joining us to the Diagon Alley, Fred, George?" asked Mrs. Weasley, when she saw the twins join them for breakfast.  
  
"Yeah," Fred answered. "We'd like to open the shop, it's been closed all this time,"  
  
"And we wanted to see Ginny," George added.  
  
"I do hope she's not with the Malfoy git when we arrive at her hotel room," Ron muttered.  
  
Owls started arriving after that.   
  
"Ginny's O.W.Ls results are here," Mrs. Weasley said, "And your lists of schoolbooks,"  
  
"Let me open Ginny's O.W.Ls result slip," Mr. Weasley said. "And then, send it to her,"  
  
Mr. Weasley opened Ginny's O.W.Ls result slip. "Wow!"  
  
"What do you mean? Wow! Dad?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ginny got 21 O.W.Ls!" Mr. Weasley cheered. "Even better than Percy and Bill!"  
  
"Wow!" Hermione muttered. "I only got 13 O.W.Ls,"  
  
Mr. Weasley immediately sent the result slip to Ginny.  
  
  
  
"She'll probably get transferred straight to the seventh year," Hermione wondered out loud. "What does her school books list say?"  
  
"You are right, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley answered, looking at Ginny's schoolbooks list. "She is promoted to the seventh year! All her books are seventh year books!"  
  
"How did she get promoted?" asked Fred, "I thought you need to learn sixth year before moving to seventh year,"  
  
"Ginny took some advanced lessons last year, Fred," Hermione answered. "She took more subjects than I, but unlike me, she took advanced stuffs,"  
  
"Well, let's go to the Diagon Alley now," Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
And then, they proceeded to go by the Floo powder.  
  
'My least favourite mode of transportation,' Harry thought.  
  
*********  
  
~~The Leaky Cauldron~~  
  
~~Ginny's room~~  
  
Ginny woke up to find herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy.   
  
And then...   
  
end of chapter 8 - please read and review. 


	9. author's notes, anyone wanting 2 know wh...

Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and its characters are created by the genius, Joanne Karen Rowling, and belongs to her, the publishers (Scholastic, Bloomsbury and Raincoast), and Warner Bros. Nothing belongs to me, except for the original characters that I created.   
  
Thanks to reviewers, I will mention all your names when the real chapter 9 is finished. I will send the completed version to my beta-readers after I finished writing it.  
  
Chapter 9 (Preview)  
  
"Harry, what are you doing in my room?" asked Ginny. Because Harry just came out from the fire place.  
  
"Damn, I'm supposed to land downstairs, at the pub," Harry answered. "What's Malfoy doing in your room?"  
  
"Umm..." Ginny blushed.  
  
Draco woke up.   
  
"Morning, Ginny..." Draco greeted. "Potter, what are you doing in Ginny's room?"  
  
"I'm supposed to arrive downstairs, but I got into Ginny's fireplace instead," Harry answered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We talked last night, and you could say that both of us fell asleep," Draco answered. "Really! Nothing happened!"  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows. "Oh really?"   
  
"Yes, really, Harry," Ginny answered. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Your family happened to be here, Ginny, they are probably looking for me," Harry answered.   
  
"What?" asked Draco. "That means, I'd better go,"  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to meet the Weasley Clan," Ginny said suddenly.  
  
"Not if they discover me in *your* room, and that git of a brother of yours might think something else," Draco replied. "Bye, Ginny,"  
  
"Bye," Ginny replied, and Draco gave her a peck at the cheek.   
  
"Maybe we'll see each other at the Diagon Alley," Draco said.  
  
"Probably," Ginny replied.  
  
******  
  
~~Leaky Cauldron~~  
  
"Hey, Harry, where did you land?" asked Ron.  
  
"My bedroom," Ginny answered.  
  
"What?" stormed Ron.  
  
"Ron, nothing happened! He came when I woke up, and went out when I was having a bath and getting dressed," Ginny replied. "Harry is a brother, remember?"  
  
"I suppose he is," Ron answred grimly. "Harry, did you find the Malfoy git there?"  
  
"No," Harry replied with a straight face.  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad," Ginny greeted and hugged her parents.  
  
"How are you my dear?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm doing good," Ginny answered.  
  
"What is it that I heard you and that young Draco Malfoy?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go shopping for your new books and your new Hogwarts uniform," Mrs. Weasley said. "You did win 100 000 Galleons,"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hi, and congratulations," Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny replied.   
  
*******  
  
The Weasleys went to Gringotts, and Ginny took only a few hundred Galleons, where she changed some for a couple of Sickles and a couple of Knuts.  
  
"First stop, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasion!" Hermione declared.  
  
Ginny agreed, while the boys groaned.  
  
"You and Harry could go to the Quidditch shop," Hermione said to the boys. "You don't need new sets of robes,"  
  
*******  
  
~~At Madam Malkin's~~  
  
"Hello, Miss Teenwitch!" Madam Malkin's assistant greeted.  
  
"Hello," Ginny greeted back.  
  
"Are you both here for your school robes?" asked Madam Malkin, who immediately usurped her assistant's role as soon as she heard it's Ginny entering her shop.  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered. "And my designer robes,"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy was just here a few minutes ago, Miss Teenwitch," Madam Malkin said. "He wanted to buy a velvet cape for a lady,"  
  
"Oh," Ginny replied.  
  
"A green and silver cape, it looks quite fetching if he were to give it to you," Madam Malkin continued, while measuring Ginny.  
  
After a while, she finished.  
  
"Okay, all your designer robes will be ready in a few moments, your measurements will ensure that all are a perfect fit. I do hope he gives the cape to you, Miss Weasley," Madam Malkin said. "It's your turn now, Miss?"  
  
"Granger," Hermione supplied.  
  
"Do you want designer robes too?" asked Madam Malkin. "But yours, I'm afraid, won't be free, Miss Weasley had hers as a prize,"  
  
"No," Hermione answered.  
  
After that is done...  
  
"Let's go and pick up my broom," Ginny said. 


	10. Chpater 9 Completed version

Thanks to my beta-readers: Reigh Evenstar and Sarah, for helping me sort this all out. I'm writing chapter 10 at the moment, most of it is still in my head.  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
Isanty Malfoy: I am writing more... I don't know when this is gonna finish, : Thanks for reading, and D/G rules!!!!, Arwen Potter: Thanks for the wow! I'm so chuffed, marie: thanks for loving DMBQ!, cuti3: thanks for liking my story!, Washi: I'm sorry for being evil, my ideas stopped there at that time, Harry's gal: Thanks for liking my story!!! HeavenlyAngel: Thanks for thinking it's a great story, and thinking that I did a great job. Again, I'm so chuffed! Reigh Evenstar: You are one of my regular reviewers, sorry for that cliffhanger, thank you for your support. Snow White: Thanks for thinking the story is good, thank you for your support, d[n-n]d: Thanks for thinking it's a cool story, and thanks for that moral support bout english, burnigfire001: Thanks for loving my story, and thanks for not minding all those grammar mistakes, kneh13: Maybe this chapter will wind up in your inbox, thanks for reading, SamiJo: thanks for liking my story, and this probably will go to your inbox as well, Jennifer13: thanks for reading, Fedilia: Thanks for loving my story, and yes, Draco is a bit OOC!, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thanks for loving it! Chibi Pluto: Thanks for thinking that I did a wonderful job, and here's the update!, AmericanGirl1114: Well, you have to read and find out..., Draco & Ginny forever!: I think they are cute too, and this is the update, TheSunAndTheMoon: I love D/G stories too, and that's for thinking it's great, and here more!!!!, CrystalBlue: Here's more!!! I hope you like it!, Jayjay: here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, Angelic Vampire: I love this story as much as you do, here's the latest update, Blackdragonofdeath: Thanks for loving my story, heartbroken: thanks for reading!, and to all others not mentioned here, thanks a lot for the support and the encouragement.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
And then...  
  
"Harry, what are you doing in my room?" asked Ginny, because Harry just come out of the fire place.  
  
"Damn, I was supposed to land downstairs, at the pub," Harry answered, then raising an eyebrow. "What's Malfoy doing in your room?"  
  
"Umm..." Ginny blushed.  
  
Draco woke up.   
  
"Morning, Ginny..." Draco greeted, "Potter, what are you doing in Ginny's room?"  
  
"I was supposed to arrive downstairs, but I ended up in Ginny's fireplace instead," Harry answered, suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We talked last night, and you could say that both of us fell asleep..." Draco answered, "Really! Nothing happened!"  
  
Harry cocked one eyebrow. "Oh really?"   
  
"Yes, really, Harry," Ginny answered, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Your family happens to be here, Ginny, and they are probably looking for me." Harry answered.   
  
"What?" asked Draco. "That means I'd better go..."  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to meet the Weasley Clan," Ginny said suddenly.  
  
"Not if they discover me in your room, and that git of a brother of yours ends up thinking something else," Draco replied, "Bye, Ginny."  
  
"Bye," Ginny replied, and Draco gave her a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Maybe we'll see each other in the Diagon Alley," Draco said.  
  
"Probably," Ginny replied.  
  
Leaky Cauldron  
  
"Hey, Harry, where did you land?" asked Ron.  
  
"My bedroom," Ginny answered nonchalantly.  
  
"What?" Ron fumed.  
  
"Ron, nothing happened! He came when I woke up, and left when I was having a bath and getting dressed," Ginny replied. "Anyway, I think Harry as my brother, and he thinks of me as his sister, remember?"  
  
"I suppose he is," Ron answred grimly. "Harry, did you find the Malfoy git in Ginny's room?"  
  
"No," Harry replied with a straight face.  
  
"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Ginny greeted and hugged her parents.  
  
"How are you my dear?" asked Mr. Weasley, who had managed to get some time off from his tight schedule as the Minister of Magic to meet his daughter.  
  
"I'm doing good," Ginny answered.  
  
"What is it that I heard about you and that young Draco Malfoy?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go shopping for your new books and your new Hogwarts uniform," Mrs. Weasley said. "Thanks to your father's promotion earlier this year, we are going to get new stuff for you and your brother."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hi, and congratulations!" Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny replied, and gave Hermione a bright smile.   
  
The Weasleys went to Gringotts, and Ginny took only a few hundred Galleons, changing some for a couple of Sickles and a couple of Knuts.  
  
"What are you withdrawing money for, my dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "You know your dad and I are the ones who'll be paying for it all."  
  
"Just in case, Mom," answered Ginny.   
  
Outside of Gringotts, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave both Ron and Ginny a pouch full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.   
  
"I have to go back to work, my dears," said Mr. Weasley.   
  
"Meanwhile, I have to go home to the Burrow," said Mrs. Weasley. "All of you are now all grown up and in your seventh year, how time has flown."  
  
"Okay," Ginny replied. "I'll just go with Hermione, Ron and Harry."  
  
"Take care," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The Weasley parents made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, after saying goodbye to the four Gryffindors.  
  
"First stop, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions!" Hermione declared.  
  
Ginny agreed, while the boys groaned.  
  
"You and Harry could go to the Quidditch shop," Hermione said to the boys. "You don't need new sets of robes."  
  
"Okay, meet us at Flourish & Blotts!" Harry said to Hermione.  
  
At Madam Malkin's  
  
"Hello, Miss Teenwitch!" Madam Malkin's assistant greeted.  
  
"Hello," Ginny greeted back.  
  
"Are you both here for your school robes?" asked Madam Malkin, who had immediately usurped her assistant's role as soon as she heard it was Ginny entering her shop.  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered. "And my designer robes,"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy was just here a few minutes ago, Miss Teenwitch," Madam Malkin said. "He wanted to buy a velvet cape for a lady,"  
  
"Oh," Ginny replied.  
  
"A green and silver cape, it looks quite fetching if he were to give it to you," Madam Malkin continued, while measuring Ginny.  
  
After a while, she finished.  
  
"Okay, all your designer robes will be ready in a few moments, your measurements will ensure that all are a perfect fit. I do hope he gives the cape to you, Miss Weasley," Madam Malkin said. "It's your turn now, Miss?"  
  
"Granger," Hermione supplied.  
  
"Do you want designer robes too?" asked Madam Malkin. "But yours, I'm afraid, won't be free, Miss Weasley had hers as a prize."  
  
"No," Hermione answered.  
  
After that was done...  
  
"Let's go shopping for books, and then, we can go to the TeenWitch office," said Ginny to Hermione.  
  
"Go to TeenWitch office?" asked Hermione, as the two girls made their way to Flourish & Blotts.  
  
"Uh-uh," Ginny replied. "I'm going to receive the other prizes today."   
  
"You know... Gin... all these Miss TeenWitch stuff seems like an advertisement for TeenWitch," Hermione noted.  
  
"It is," Ginny replied. "The Designer robes are new stuff, obviously they want to promote their product, as well as the FireBolt for Females, and the make - up."   
  
"Yet you go along with it...?" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny shrugged. She was going to get all the stuff for free, so why not?  
  
"Let's go to Florean Fortescue and eat some ice cream," Hermione suggested.  
  
"By the way, Mione, how're things between you and my brother?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione was startled, but to cover it up, she in turn asked Ginny instead, "Which of the six of your brothers?"  
  
"Ah, it's true then," Ginny said.  
  
"Eh?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was under the impression that you've been snogging Ron senseless," Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione turned red. "How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Sister's intuition," Ginny answered. "And lucky guess,"  
  
"Does Malfoy know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Like me, he guessed it too, and I can't wait to tell him that it's true," Ginny answered.  
  
"No! Don't tell him about me and Ron," Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ginny. "It's a happy story, and besides, you and Ron act like a married couple sometimes, with all those quarrels of yours, your jealousy towards Fleur Delacour, and Ron's jealousy towards Viktor Krum."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "This... relationship with Ron is shaky, Gin. Ron still thinks that I like Viktor, as in more than friends," Hermione started.  
  
"He's a blind git, it's obvious that you love him, and he loves you," Ginny replied. "Okay, I promise I won't tell Draco, but really, Hermione, you and Ron should tell the world, at least to your friends, how so in love the both of you are."   
  
"A lot of my friends say that Ron's a catch, ugghh," Ginny continued, as she cannot imagine how the tall and lanky Ronald Weasley is perceived as a catch.   
  
"He is, Ginny," Hermione defended. "I don't know what you see in Malfoy though..."  
  
"Hermione, he's cute, and such a nice guy," Ginny defended Draco. "He came out of that shell of the horrible boy I met years ago."  
  
They soon arrived at Florean Fortescue, where Ginny ordered a chocolate sundae, while Hermione ordered vanilla.  
  
Hermione noticed people looking at Ginny, but she didn't see any photographers taking pictures of Ginny.  
  
"They're not showing themselves in the open," Ginny said, as if reading Hermione's mind.  
  
"Who are not showing themselves, Gin?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Photographers. Wait till they see me with Draco, they'll be out in the open," Ginny answered. "You were looking for photographers just now,"  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Hermione muttered under her breath, because very said person, i.e. the Prince of Slytherin, happened to be walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Good morning!" Draco greeted Ginny, and added "Morning Granger," when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Morning, Draco," Ginny greeted back. "Shopping for your school stuff?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, I'm actually heading to Flourish & Blotts, but as I saw you here, I decided to give you this."  
  
Draco conjured a single stemmed red rose out of nowhere and gave it to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny thanked and blushed. "You are going to Flourish & Blotts right?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Good! The three of us could go there together and get our books together. All three of us are seventh years," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I'm a sixth year," Ginny reminded.  
  
"Oh, your parents forgot to tell you," Hermione said. "We received a parchment from Hogwarts telling us that you got 21 O.W.Ls, thereby beating me!"  
  
"21 O.W.Ls, not bad, such a smarty pants, eh Weasley?" Draco teased.  
  
"You are just jealous, Malfoy," Ginny teased him back.   
  
"And so, thanks to your outstanding O.W.Ls, Professor Dumbledore, I mean all the professors in Hogwarts decided that you are entitled to skip sixth year and straight to seventh year," Hermione continued. "Thus, you'll be joining us."  
  
"Cool!" Ginny said. "Wait till Colin hears this!"  
  
"Oh, right, where's Colin, Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have no idea, he told me that he'd be vacationing with his parents, and that was last year," Ginny answered.  
  
The three of them went to Flourish & Blotts, and that was where Hermione noticed people with cameras started to surround them.  
  
"Gin, they are starting to surround us," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Let's split, then, we'll go separate ways, but Draco, meet me at the TeenWitch office, if you want to join us, Hermione, go there too," Ginny replied.  
  
TeenWitch office  
  
"Hey, Virginia, you are here early. I suppose you came to collect your gifts?" asked Mandy Skeeter.  
  
"Something like that, I'm avoiding photographers," Ginny answered.  
  
"Well, since all your gifts are here, and I see young Mr. Malfoy is here as well," Mandy noted. "Why not do a photo shoot for us?"  
  
"Another photoshoot?" asked Ginny, sighing, because she'd just done a photo shoot a few days ago.  
  
"Then again, maybe not," Mandy answered. "Or just a photo shoot for a poster?"  
  
"Why not do a photo shoot for TeenWizard, both of you as covers," Gary King suggested. "You haven't done a photo shoot for TeenWizard..."  
  
"You cannot refuse on this one, Miss TeenWitch," Gary said. "Because you haven't done one for TeenWizard!"  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, defeated.  
  
"Should I be in it too?" asked Draco.  
  
Flourish & Blotts  
  
"Hermione, where's Ginny?" asked Ron, who noticed that Hermione was alone.  
  
"Photographers. Ginny. Malfoy. TeenWitch office," Hermione said each word punctuated with a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed.   
  
Harry winced, and all the other customers in Flourish & Blotts shouted 'Shh!!!' at Ron.  
  
Ron zoomed out from Flourish & Blotts, still holding his books that he hadn't paid for in his arms.  
  
"Ron! You haven't paid for your books!" Harry shouted.  
  
end of chapter 9 - please read and review... 


End file.
